


Heartbreak Apocolypse

by orphan_account



Series: December Month Of Madness [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Death, December Month Of Madness, I felt like I needed to do at least the first day of the fest, I swear my writing is usually better than this, Im tired, Love, M/M, Sad, Zombie, hi I'm blue and I don't know how to get people to read my fics, i wrote this so quickly, this is hands down one of the worst things I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is day one for @AsherTheGayBoi's fest "December month of madness" and I got the prompt Zombie/HeartbreakBewarned: I wrote this late at night because I needed to do *at least* the first day of the fest, it is not the best but at least I tried?
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: December Month Of Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Heartbreak Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> @AsherTheGayBoi made "December month of madness" where you put lots of fan fic tropes and randomly pick two and this is what I got! I will probably not update every day but I will try!
> 
> For reference the zombies follow sound in this fic.

“We’re almost there.” Bram tells them, marching through the damp forest, practically pulling Simon along through the ruins of society. 

“Where are we going to again?” Garrett asks, wanting to take a break from the walk.

“Yeah,” Leah, who most people had forgotten was there, spoke up in the darkness, “Why have we been walking for almost six hours?”

Simon rubs his eyes and straightens his back. “Apparently we’re going to some safe haven. There’s meant to be no zombies or anything.”

Bram squeezes his and looks over to him, tired from walking, and from having to put up with everyone. 

“A couple more miles west from here, there’s meant to be the last safe place known to man. They have good food, well food which isn’t canned I mean, beds, civilisation and they could even have electricity. It’s our last chance of things returning to normal.”

“But” Leah says, “What if it’s fake and we came all this way for nothing? It’s just a rumour after all.”

They feel the rain starting to fall as the storm clouds up above take away the last light from the moon and stars.

“If word of it has spread further, chances are everyone will try to go there.” Bram tells them.

“And?” She grumbled as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “There will be a larger food shortage than there already is now.”

Thunder crashes and the rain gets heavier. Lightning flashes, giving them light for no more than a second.

Simon speaks up. “We could end up the others that we got separated from. Nick, Cal, Nora-”

“Abby.” Leah sighs.

“Yeah.” He whispers, “Abby.”

Lighting flashes around them and they hear a groan.

“What was that?” Garrett cries and thunder crashes.

“A zombie.” Bram says calmy then his voice jumps to a yell. “Run!”

They start sprinting through the thick mud, jumping over rocks and fallen trees. The rain is pouring, and Simon catches up with Bram.

“Are you good, babe?” He asks.

“Yeah.” He pants, “I think.”

“Just keep on running.”

“Do you think we lost them?”

Lightning illuminates the area and zombies are closing in on the from all sides.

“What are we going to do?” Leah says.

“We’re trapped.” Garrett exclaimed,

“There’s a gap over there?”

“Only one of us could fit through.”

Simon thinks briefly and looks over to Bram, then glances back to the gap.

“Bram,” he looks to him, “I love you.”

“I love you to,” he says, “and I will keep loving you because we’re going to make it out of this alive-”

“You will keep loving me.”

“Yes of course.” Bram thinks “What is that meant to mean?” Tears start forming in Simons eyes. “Si?”

“You’re going to make it out alive.”

“Simon?”

Simon’s lips brush Bram’s momentarily and he grabs a metal pan and a stick.

“Simon please say something.” Bram grabs his wrist. “I’m worried.”

He looks to Bram and a shattered smile spreads across his face.

“I love you.”

He sprints away through the gap in the zombie wall before Bram can grab him. He starts banging the pan and the zombies loose interest in the gang, all their focus has gone to Simon. They chase after him and it doesn’t take long for them to completely surround him.

“Simon!” Bram cries out through the pouring rain.

Simon turns back at him. He smiles and closes his eyes as the zombie teeth sink into his flesh as he falls to the ground.

Bram feels a tug on his arm. He looks up to see Garrett. He doesn’t have to say anything for Bram to understand him.

He runs away from his love with nothing but broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you stuck around for this long thank you!
> 
> I know this is not the best thing I've written, lets just pretend it was better than it is.
> 
> anyways as always thank you for reading :)
> 
> also if you wanna talk to me check me out on Tumblr @blue-1iv


End file.
